This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this project is to study the mucosal and peripheral immune responses in rhesus macaques with naturally occurring chronic colitis to experimental infection with the parasitic helminth Trichuris trichuria.